A vehicular headlamp may be equipped with two or more reflectors to achieve specific purposes. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-76377 discloses an LED lamp unit in which three reflectors are installed to dispose a heat sink on a top surface of an LED-mounting substrate.
The projector lens of the vehicular headlamp significantly influences on the external appearance of the front surface of a vehicle. Also, there is a demand to narrow a longitudinal width of a projector lens (for example, about 20 mm) to improve the design. However, when merely narrowing the vertical width of a projector lens, the light flux and the amount of light incident on the projection lens are decreased, which is problematic.